Wasted At A Hotel
by nyreec
Summary: While playing a dumb game of "I Dare You" at a hotel, Mo is dared by Angel to sneak in Li'l T and Taye's hotel room to see if her and Glitch have any condoms. Meanwhile, Angel and MacCoy are completely wasted and decide to run around in their undies...One in the nude...I Dare You game from by an old TV show.


Mo, Bodie, Angel, Rasa, and MacCoy were all in Mo's aprtment getting wasted and playing a game of I Dare You. "I-I dare you to go touch Emilia's boobs and say, "got milk?" said MacCoy. He laughed. He had giant bottle of whiskey in his hand. "Okay, I think you've had wayy too many of those!" chuckled Bodie. "Yeah, just go easy on those, man", said Rasa. He tried to take the whiskey bottle out of his hand. "NO, YOU'RE NOT MY GRANDMOTHER!" shouted MacCoy. "...You know what I dare you to do?" asked Angel, caressing Mo's cheek. "...What?" said Mo, slowly taking Angel's hand away from his face. "I dare you to sneak into Lil'T and Glitch are downstairs at the restaraunt and Taye's at the casino. I dare you to go to Lil'T and Taye's apartment and search for condoms." "Naw, man!" said Mo. "C'mon, man! I'll give you 500 dollars." He took the cash from his pocket. Mo looked at the money in shock. "A'ight", he said. He left the room as the other 4 followed him.

When they got to Flash4wrd's hotel room, Mo searched for a spare key and unlocked the door. He got inside. He began searching in the drawers, then in the bathroom. Bodie, Angel, and Rasa waited for Mo outside, not notcing MacCoy sneaking off somewhere. All of a sudden, the 3 heard footsteps coming from across the other hallway. When they poked their heads out, they noticed Li'l T and Glitch getting closer. "Oh, crap!" said Angel. "Mo!" he called out. "Mo!" he called out again. "What?" Mo called out. He came out the bathroom. "Li'l T and Glitch are coming!" he called out. "What?!" said Mo. The 4 ran, leaving Mo behind, as the two got closer. "Thanks, guys!" Mo said sarcastically. He heard the doorknob as he quickly hid under the bed.

Li'l T opened the door and the two walked in. "So Mo and his friends are playing I Dare You?" asked Li'l T. "Yeah", said Glitch. "That's why I asked you", said Li'l T. She unzipped her jacket. They walked over to the bed. "Take your shoes off and get confortable", she said. They took their shoes off and got on top of the bed. Mo had a shocked look on his face. Li'l T pointed to the air vent above the bed. "See?" she asked. "Ohhh, I see", he said. There had been wrong with the air vent, preventing cool air to come through it. "Here let me...", he said, trying to pull the lid off. He strained a bit. "Have you done this before?" asked Lil'l T. "No", said Glitch. "I'm kinda nervous it might break." Mo was in more shock. "Need some help?" asked Li'l T. "I think I got it", said Glitch. He continued trying to take the lid off. "It's kinda hot...You mind if I take this off?" asked Glitch. "Sure, just toss it over there", siad Li'l T. Glitch took his jacket off and tossed it in the corner. He let out a sigh of reilef. Mo was now disqusted.

Meanwhile...

"Angel, put your clothes back on!" Bodie shouted, as he chased Angel, who was in his underwear, around at the restaraunt, while carrying his clothes. Rasa helped chase him down. Dare noticed Angel running around in his underwar. "What the hell?" she said. "Move, b*tch!" Angel called out, as he pushed her out of the way. He jumped on top of Lima's table. "Oh!" said Lima. Angel sat on top of her lasagna. "How chica, how you doin'?" he asked, sitting in a sexy position. "Angel!" Rasa shouted. Angel spotted the two running towards him, and he began to run again. revealing tomato sauce all over his a** cheeks. He ran upstairs to the casino. He spotted Taye playing one of the slot games and ran up to her and squeezed her, trying to rub tomato sauce on her. Taye screamed, and Angel quickly ran away. Bodie stopped and face palmed as Rasa tried not to laugh.

Meanwhile...

Glitch was now done trying. "Yeah, I'm gonna need some help", he said. Li'l T gave him a qucik look then help put her hands on the lid. "On the count of three", she said. "One...two...three", they made noises as they tried to pull the lid off the air vent. "Unnnnhhh", Li'l T let out. "Ugggghhh!" Glitch out. All of a sudden, Mo couldn't take it any longer. He pushed through the bed, causing the mattress to fly in mid-air. Li'l T and Glitch were scared as hell. "WHAT THE HELL WERE Y'ALL DOIN?!" asked Mo. "What are you talking about!?" Glitch. "Stop lyin, man, I heard what ya'll was doin!" said Mo. "What are you talking about?" asked Li'l T. "And why are you in here?" asked Glitch. "Why did you ask Glitch if he's done this before?" asked Mo. "I was asking him if he's ever taken a lid off of an air vent before!" said Li'l T. "Oh. Then what did you take off when you said it was hot?" asked Mo. "...Mah jacket", Glitch said, giving Mo a weird look." "Ohh. Then why were y'all goin', 'Unnnnnhhh'? asked Mo. "We were trying to take the lid off the air vent!" said Li'l T. "Ohhh...Well why were y'all tryna take the air vent off?" asked Mo. "...'Cause it's hot!" said Li'l T. "Ohhh...Mah bad!" said Mo. Li'l T and Glitch gave him a look. "But why were you in here in the first place?" asked Glitch. "Because Angel dared me to look in Li'l T's apartment to see if y'all had any condoms", said Glitch. "WHAT?" said Glitch. "He was gonna give me 500 dollars. Sorry, Li'l man", said Mo. He began to head for the door. "And Li'l T!" said Lil'T. "And Li'l T", said Mo. He headed out the door.

When he left the hotel room, Mo heard a scream, and saw Bodie and Rasa running down the hallway, Rasa carrying MaCoy's clothing, and Bodie carrying Angel's clothing, still, and this time, his underwear. Li'l T and Glitch came out as well. Mo noticed them "Ya'll get back inside!" The two got back inside. Mo then turned to his right, his eyes a bit wide. MacCoy ran across the hallway with pee running down his legs. "GOT MILK?" he asked, as he had a grip on both of Emilia's breasts. He was wearing a red G-string. MacCoy laughed, and Emilia punched him right in his face. MacCoy was now out cold. All of a sudden, Aubrey walked by, with Angel, who was of course naked, following her. "Angel, leave me the hell alone!" she said irritably. "Come ooonn, chicaa", said Angel, pulling her towards him, and was now all up on her, "you know you want this." "Angel, NO!" said Aubrey, trying to push him off of her. "I know you want this", he said, continuing to pull her towards him, as they walked down the hallway. All of a sudden, Aubrey pulled a plant that was ferilized and in a glass vase and hit Angel on the head with the vase. Angel was too knocked out cold.

The next morning...

MacCoy woke up. "What the hell happened last night?" he asked, putting his hand on his head as he got halfway up. "You was effin' DRUNK last night!" said Rasa, packing his suitcase. "Me and Bodie had to chase you all over the hallways so you could and Angel could your guys's clothes back on!" "D*mn! That bad?" asked Maccoy. "Yup!" said Rasa. Angel looked down and noticed he was naked. "D*mn! What all happened last night?" he asked. "Oh my God!" said Bodie, packing up as well. "We had to chase all over the restaurant and the casino just to put YOUR clothes on!" said Rasa. "Really?" asked Angel. "Yeah! You even sat in Lima's lasagna, so you were basically running around with lasagna all over your a** and pee runnin' down ya legs", said Bodie, "and you humped Taye-" "I humped TAYE?" asked Angel. Bodie nodded his head as he zipped up his suitcase. Angel stood silent for a second. "...Why does my head hurt?" asked Angel, rubbing his forehead. "Oh yeah, you wouldn't get off Aubrey, so she hit you with a vase", said Bodie. Angel plopped his head back on his pillow. "Yeah, and why does my face hurt?" asked MacCoy touching all over his face. "You touched Emilia's tits and said, "got milk?" and she punched you dead in your face!" said Rasa, zipping up his suitcase. MacCoy groaned. Mo had been in the background laughing at the whole story, and saying things like d*mn, really?" Angel and MacCoy ignored him. "Angel, you dared me to sneak into Li'l T and Taye's apartment to see if Lil' T and Glitch had any condoms. You offered me 500." "D*mn, I owe you that much?" asked Angel. Mo nodded. Angel sighed and gave him the money. Him and MacCoy were now dressed, skipping thier daily routines. "A'ight, is everyone ready?" asked Rasa. A few muttered yes as they headed for the the door, to the elevator, and outside. They got in Rasa's car, and he beagn to drive off. All of a sudden, Angel threw up on Mo's lap.

"AWW, COME OON, MAN!"


End file.
